villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wee-Bey
Roland 'Wee-Bey" Brice is a ruthless enforcer and hitman working for Avon Barksdale's West Baltimore drug cartel. Wee-Bey is childhood friends of both Barksdale and his right hand Russell "Stringer" Bell, they together started the Barksdale organization, with Wee-Bey being responsible for numerous murders on behalf of Barksdale and Bell. Wee-Bey serves as major antagonist of the first season of the HBO crime drama The Wire. He was portrayed by Hassan Johnson. Biography Season 1 Wee-Bey serves as Barksdale's main enforcer, He murders a state's witness on Avon's orders, even after winning the trial, so as to send a message to any future bystanders. Bey is also involved in the kidnapping and brutal torture and murder of Omar Little's stick up partner and lover, Branden, along with Stringer Bell and fellow Barksdale soldiers, "Bird' and "Stinkum". As a result of this killing he is engaged in two gunfights with Omar in the streets, one resulting in Stinkum's death and Wee Bey being shot in the leg. He is also involved in the death of a stripper, who overdosed on the drugs he had given her, while they were having intercourse. Showing little concern for her death, he callously dumps her body in a city dumpster. The treatment of this unfortunate girl causes another stripper to become a state witness against the Barksdale organization. Bey's undoing is when he and fellow soldier, "Little Man" ambush and murder Barksdale frontman Orlando, however unknown to them an undercover detective, Kima Greggs is in the car with Orlando and is (non-fatally) shot by a panicked Little Man. Because of the pressure they are put under due to the shooting of a police officer, Wee-Bey murders "Little Man" and leaves town for Philidelphia, both on orders from Stringer and Avon. Soon after Wee-Bey's departure from Baltimore, Avon's nephew D'angelo Barksdale is arrested by and when interrogated gives up Wee-Bey's location and his involvement in the murder of one of Avon's ex-girlfriends. With this information, and using an active wire tap and phone records, Wee-Bey is found hiding in a Philidelphia apartment complex. He is lured out when they smash his car and set off his alarm, when he rushes out he is quickly taken down, subdued, and arrested by the Major Crime Unit. and arrested by the Major Crimes Unit. After being placed in full custody, he is guaranteed a life sentence for his involvement in the attempted murder of a police officer, with this revelation he admits to several other murders and provides the loaction of several bodies, without ever giving up his boss Avon or any other cartel members. Bey is eventually sentenced and is placed in prison for the rest of his life, without the possibility of parole. Season 2 Wee-Bey is seen serving in prison with Avon, and is shown to be in conflict with one of the prison guards. The reason for this is that Wee-Bey confessed to killing some who happened to be kin to this guard. After relaying this information to Avon, the guard is dealt with, by spiking the drugs that the guard had been bringing into the prison, this launches oan investigation that results in the Guard being arrested by his fellow officers. Later after Avon's nephew D'angelo is found dead and suspected to have killed himself, Wee-Bey reassures his boss that D'angelo's death was not his fault. Season 3 Wee-Bey appears very briefly conversing with Barksdale soldier "Cutty" Wise. As Wise is about to be released from prison Wee-Bey and Avon convince him to pick up with them again upon his release. Category:Assassins Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Inmates Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Defilers Category:Torturer Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thugs